Vehicle designers typically plan installation of vehicle emblems at predetermined locations to give a certain prominence and look to the vehicle emblems. Conventional installation of vehicle emblems, or name badges, on surfaces of vehicles typically include manual and mechanical positioning mechanisms to align and install an emblem on a vehicle at a predetermined location and orientation.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative vehicle alignment and installation tools to align and install vehicle emblems on vehicle surfaces such as trunk doors of vehicles in a reliable, repeatable fashion and methods of use of such vehicle alignment and installation tools.